


作怪

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Halloween, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, 谜之终结者AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“万圣节装鬼”的故事
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 迟到的万圣节车本体【】在第二章
> 
> 我这突破天际的脑洞啊......就是啥都想来点【】
> 
> 总是就是很吊诡【】
> 
> 感谢羡德钛钛的妙图给我点子和动力！！！
> 
> 困死我了，还腰痛，所以错字语病bug预警，可能会修，等我醒了再说_(:_」∠)_

今天是个难得的好天气，没有乌云密布，没有阴雨连绵。虽说天空依旧是死气沉沉的锈黄色，但至少干燥舒适。

再穿过几幢高楼，就该下车了，应该能赶得上“早点回家”——Ben端坐在破旧的电车座椅上，直勾勾地盯着手上捧着的大纸箱子。

那里边装着两只南瓜，个头还都不小。如今，这种自然长成的蔬果可不多见，“营养剂方便快捷且搭配均衡，谁还会去浪费土地又浪费精力地去种东西吃？千辛万苦摘下来后，还得想办法烹调……太划不来了。”

但Rey说今天是个什么万圣节，人们会在这天雕什么南瓜灯的。她还特地强调，一定得用真正的南瓜来雕，全息投影出来就没那个味道了。于是，他一个小时前才会被派去女孩的好友那里取南瓜，然后于现在坐在返回公寓的电车上。

Rose的车库里总种着几种时令的蔬菜，数量不多，但足够她自己和身边的亲友偶尔打打牙祭。

可事实上，Ben并不需要“打牙祭”。他是个机器人，军用原型机之一，五年前被还是个小姑娘的Rey在拾荒时意外挖了出来。说起来，他右半边脸的仿生皮肤就是在那时报废的：本来只在额角有一个小缺口，但因为他是军用型，所以重启后自动续传了休眠前的杀戮模式，坐起来就要弄死身前的唯一活物——于是，在废铁堆里摸爬滚打了多年的女孩先是一棍子重重地敲在他的右脸上，然后迅速地掏出电击枪，让他再次关上了机。

他自己倒是对容貌什么的无所谓，那不过是一些出厂设置罢了；况且，机体直接裸露在外，其实更加有利于散热和信号接收。只是Rey会时常冲着他那侧毁了容的面颊露出某种有些复杂的神情，具体的他也分析不出来，但总之应该不是讨厌、害怕之类的情绪……所以说，人类真是难以捉摸。

没错，难以捉摸。Ben在记忆芯片里还能搜索到自己刚被制造出来的那段日子：那时人类还在内战，所有研发出来的人工智能都是为了能更高效更彻底地打击到自己的敌人。他就是在一次突击任务中中了埋伏，被车轮战硬生生耗尽了能量，然后不得不进入休眠状态。可当他再次苏醒时——准确来说，是“再再次苏醒”——正在帮他检查线路的Rey却告诉他：

“人类……内战？那都是一两百年前的事了。就和古人写过小说一模一样，有一天，人工智能突然‘觉醒了自我’，‘叛变了人类’，然后就变成了人类和机器之间的恶战了，直到把地球搅和成你现在所看到的模样——反正网络上都是这么记载的，人们也都这么说。于是，为了不让大家一块儿玩儿完，人类和机器终于停战了，并协定一同修复这颗星球。”

“所以别担心了，把你拆掉卖钱——是犯法的。而且……已经很久没人跟我聊天了，很久很久。”

反正，也没有仗打了。Kylo·战争兵器·Ren便成为了少女保镖、助手、伙伴……以及他们都没想过的——爱人。

“Kylo Ren？你是那个两百年前的举世闻名的‘Ren间兵器计划’的……原型机？我的老天，你可能真的应该去博物馆里，接受瞻仰。不过，如果你确实想融入现在的社会、低调做人的话，要不还是重新想个别的名字，普通一点的那种？比如……‘Ben’怎么样？”

不过，科技毕竟还是进步了许多，Ben并不是只能傻乎乎地等着自己这早就停产绝版的机体走向报废。巷子里有很多手艺不错的工程师，可以尽可能地帮他更新各处部件……啊，这就牵扯到他处理器中正并行分析着的另一个问题了。但总的来说，也还算是个关于万圣节的。

Ben和Rey最常找的，也是与他们最相熟的，是一位名叫Poe的工程师——Poe总爱指着自己那只被替换成了光学镜的左眼，喋喋不休地讲着当年他作为王牌飞行员时有多么多么威风。因为他的工作室就在Rose家的斜对面，所以每次拜访完Rose，Rey他们都会再顺路去瞧瞧Poe，反之亦然。

老实说，Ben今天只身一人，其实不太想再循着“传统”去找Poe聊上几句。作为军用原型所天生的冷漠孤僻是一方面，但更重要的是，Rey叮嘱了：“早点回家，我们要一起刻南瓜的，然后烤南瓜派！”

奈何，就在他刚迈出Rose家门的那个瞬间，Poe的嗓门直接盖过了Ben已经在系统里循环了不下一千二百遍的那声“早点回家”。

“嘿，Ben！我听说了，你是来拿万圣节用的南瓜回去的。听我说，老兄，这可是万圣节！别看世界都已经这样了，但该享乐的时候就一定要淋漓尽致。我知道你肯定赶着回去，我懂，但我这儿正好也有东西要送给你们俩。放心，耽误不了多少功夫。”

确实，他这次没有啰里吧嗦地鬼扯什么“黄金岁月”，只是很简单地递给Ben一个外置配件，让他进屋里装上，然后又挤眉弄眼地塞过来一张写着序列号的小纸条——“回去的路上，把这个号码输入地址栏里就行，会自动下载安装……要好好表现啊，我的朋友。”

还挺匪夷所思的。Ben直到进了家门都没想明白，这种全部都只装载在他一个人身上的硬件和软件，怎么能称作是“送给你们俩”的——Rey明明什么都没收到啊。

人类，真的捉摸不透。


	2. Chapter 2

“我说Ben啊，你这……对于一个南瓜灯来说，是不是有点太过分了？”Rey不是没想过，对于机器人来说，这项任务应该是小菜一碟——但谁能想到，Ben竟然在南瓜皮上“打印”了一张她的半侧面肖想？且全程只用了不到五分钟。

她看了看男人认真又隐隐期待着夸赞的双眼——真是奇了怪了，按理说那就是一对儿摄像头，自己为什么总能从中读出各种情绪来——再低头看看自己手上那个还只开了两个洞的雏形，一边哭笑不得，一边却慢慢红了耳根。

“Rey……我尽力了，这个雕刻程式我还不太熟练。”——听听，要不是知道他就是这么个钢铁思维的傻大个机器人，自己早上去揍他了。

不过Ben倒是渐渐开始理解Poe的意思了，关于为什么这些新安装在自己身上的东西会被称作是送给他“们俩”的礼物了：比如这个包含了南瓜硬度等信息的“一起来雕刻殿堂级南瓜灯吧.exe”程序，使得他能够成功送出一只令Rey惊艳又欢喜的南瓜灯；而女孩收到了南瓜灯，又会像现在这样趴进他怀里，再环着他的脖子送上一个柔软的亲吻。

Ben喜欢这个礼物。他喜欢有关Rey的一切碰触。每当这种时候，他都能感觉到主板上的24D区块有电流通过，不难受，只会酸酸麻麻地令系统出现些无伤大雅的小延迟。不过，Poe那么一脸耐人寻味的，结果给的还真是正经玩意儿……改天多找点稀有零件拿去送他吧。

对了，刚刚挖出来的那些南瓜瓤貌似是要用来做派的——那趁现在，就先把那这个“食谱_万圣节究极之美味佳肴.exe”也一并安装了吧，就是名字非得起得这么浮夸吗……不对，怎么直接就运行了？终止！终止程序！终止！终……这是什么？

“呃……Ben？你回来没有卸枪吗？好像硌着我……不对，Ben！你你你你那是什么！好像不是枪吧！可你、可你……”——可你作为军用原型，是没有那个部件的啊。况且，自己在帮他检修机体时，已经确定过很多遍了。

显然，除了某些特定的型号，没有生殖甚至生理需求的机器人们一般是不会多负重那么几百克的——况且，理论上来讲，他们的性别也都只是一个设定选项。因此，“纯属为了人类享乐”的性假体，市价都贵得离谱。

这也是为什么，Rey至今也都只和Ben的手指还有舌头做过。反正她的机器爱人享受的是取悦和捉弄她的过程，而他的指法和舌尖的技巧已经够让她“欲哭无泪”了……咳，所以，他们也没必要非得豁出血本去搞一根“真正的”回来。

那么，现在到底是什么状况？

Ben其实也不太清楚。当然了，他不是不明白自己腿间启动的部件是干什么用的，他的资料库又不是摆设。他今天之所以没有多说就收下了这件“礼物”，也是想着防患于未然……嗯。

男人感到奇怪的是，自己之前服务Rey的时候，都是因为欣赏到了她哭叫失神的可爱摸样，才会从中央处理器那儿放出一阵电火花，一路流过那个令他着迷不已的24D区块，为他带来成瘾的酥麻；但现在，女孩还没有露出挂着泪珠的求饶表情，甚至什么都还没开始，他就已经感觉到了那个区块中正一步步增强着的电流——身下的这个仿生器官，它的传感器似乎是直接连到24D的，不经过中央，完全没有任何其他的中转线路，少女忸怩着的温软身子每磨蹭一下，电压和电流就会突然升起一个小高峰。

这种毫无中间损耗的电信号，极大程度上阻碍了逻辑模块的正常运转。但Ben不想试图重启这些几近停摆的回路。他的任务列表里此刻只有一项大写加粗并标了红的指令：

刺激配件·性器官，以加强24D区块中的流窜电流……解决方案建议：Rey

刺激配件·性器官，以加强24D区块中的流窜电流……解决方案建议：Rey

刺激配件·性器官，以加强24D区块中的流窜电流……解决方案建议：Rey

……

恰好，过于震惊的少女已经先一步解开了他的裤链。她需要亲眼确定，事情是不是自己想象的那样……哦，老天，这根、咳，这显然是一个“超出想象”。

Rey现在无暇去顾及眼前的这只怪物到底是哪儿来的，或者这么个尺寸用料和仿真程度得要多少信用点订做——就一个最基本的问题，为什么会是个……拟犬科动物器官的形状？布着青筋的壮实柱身整体呈暗红色，就纹理和光泽来说，应该是用了仿生肌肤里的高级货；以及勾起来的微妙弧度，光是看着就能猜到它会有多么霸道和磨人；还有接近根部的那个、那个完全不属于人类生理范畴的“结”，绝对会把自己死死地锁在他的身下。

她并看不到Ben系统里忽然弹出的txt文本框——“万圣节，狼人绝对是个经典的选择！这是我的第一个作品，记得闲下来后把使用感发给我，你和Rey的都要。是的，我也打算在这个‘奢侈品’的市场里分一杯羹。祝玩得愈快，王牌驾驶员Poe【PS：有兴趣的话，里边可以事先灌上润滑剂之类的，可以模拟所有过程，更带劲】”。

不过Ben也只是匆匆扫了一眼，就关闭了窗口。主要是Rey猝不及防地握住了这只他还不熟悉的新配件，然后电流就瞬间飙出一个差点令他宕机的峰值。他不知道这玩意上的压敏和热敏电阻及其强度，是不是也仿照着现实中的生物特性来设置的；他只知道，他要把它送进女孩湿湿热热的腿间，让只吞下过他两根手指的软嫩甬道好好地含住它挤压，去激活各种会带给他电流的传感器。

他要那个电流，越强越好，最好是直接烧穿他的主板，每一个的报错界面都只有三个字母。

REY。

REY……

但反映到现实世界中，所有的系统紊乱和歇斯底里被深埋在了无比细致和缱绻的爱抚里。Rey顶多能感觉到，正遵循着他无数次探索后整理出来的“最优服务流程”的Ben，是很想将那个庞然大物尽量顺利而舒适地喂进她的身体里。

靠坐在男人宽阔结实的怀抱里，她并不怎么需要费心。睡裙被掀到胸口后，那对精致而敏感的乳尖便接受了一番力道极其合适的拧拽，红肿的乳珠还被坏心地用指尖来回轻抠了好几次，现在还硬挺在微凉的空气中。至于目前的进度，是Ben一手拨弄着脆弱的充血肉蒂，一手抠挖抚弄着内壁上的鼓胀组织，逼迫着娇嫩的入口开合着吐出丰盈的汁液。

Rey确实什么都做不了，除了眯着眼睛偏过头，一遍又一遍地亲吻着爱人的嘴唇。因为她自己的缘故，Ben的半张脸都是没有仿真皮肤覆盖的裸露机体，接吻时也是一半柔软一半冷硬。可她就吃他这一卦，无机性与人类的样貌相互杂糅，合金骨骼有力而无情……Rey爱死他身上这种不容忤逆的威压了。更绝的是，Ben其实是个非常温柔的机器人，藏在他的，呃，回路深处。

然而，当他开始了无休止的凶狠撞击，Rey就有点想收回自己方才的评价了。他们依旧坐在充当座垫的靠枕上，女孩被两只大手从后方强硬地禁锢着大腿根，私处全然暴露在外，吃力地含吮着次次深入都将她彻底撑开的犬科性器。老实说，是她轻敌了。这只器物虽然份量不小，但总归还算是线条平滑，加之材质又足够弹韧，吃进去后便只是满足的填充感，没多一会儿就适应了。

甚至，在敏感带被抵住后，丝丝缕缕的快意还诱导着少女催促了整件事的进度。

她也没料到啊，运动起来的野兽充分地展现了它优秀的工学设计。腔壁上那些娇气却贪婪的部位，没一个遭遇了冷落。顶进去时，先是靠前的那处被撞得微微打颤，再被厚实的肉感充分碾压过去，直到位于最深处的穹壁也被研磨着调戏了；抽出时，凶器又会不顾某处柔嫩孔隙的吮吻挽留，十分冷漠地一直退到收缩着的入口，并在这个过程中，狠狠地刮一下刚才被问候过的敏感隆起。

更可怕的是，Ben还时不时地腾出一只手去按摩那颗兴奋到挺出表皮的殷红肉珠。无论是从下到上地轻刮，还是并拢手指一记接着一记地拍打，亦或是就着黏滑的爱液画着圈揉压……都能让她嘤咛着哭腔将身体绷到最紧，将舒服的地方更加热情地奉上；同时，也是给予Ben再极致一些的体验。

没错，就是这样的电流，每出入一次都会放大一些，从24D区块到整个系统，都被酥酥麻麻地搅得不得安宁，却又着实欲罢不能。

不必多说，Rey这次的高潮肯定来得无比猛烈。毕竟，这可比手指什么的要凶险太多了。也因为这次的不是手指，女孩并无法在自己的高潮后就及时叫停爱人的动作——她没有力气回头，也就未能瞧见Ben此刻的双眼。

那是杀戮模式下才会亮起的猩红。

可非要说的话，他也确实几近将Rey杀死。在终于要系统过载时，他最后一下全力挺腰，伴随着将少女一同重重按在腰间——Rey在这时也恍然记起了，还有“结”这么一回事。因为这下子是真正的整根没入，深处的门扉出现了明显的酸软推挤感。但她无从逃跑，这就是结的根本作用：牢牢的将她卡在男人的身上，强迫她最隐秘的软肉与之亲近厮磨，却封锁住她正汹涌而出的浪潮。

看来，要想脱身的话，还得先等身后这个字面意义上的“钢铁处男”重启了再说……

——

而Ben在宕机前，则新建了三条备忘录：

润滑剂于昨日被带至卫生间；

Rey休息时，制作南瓜派，程式为“食谱_嘿嘿这个才是南瓜派的做法.exe”；

咨询Poe有关配件订制的交易细节。


End file.
